The methods and devices currently utilised and available on the market for phase identification in an internal combustion engine, in particular for identifying which cylinder thereof is in the compression phase, are based on the use of sensors positioned on the cam shaft.
This known method has various drawbacks. The most relevant drawbacks are constituted of possible sensor functioning failure.
A further method is likewise known for phase identification in of an internal combustion engine which involves forcing combustion failure. This method is based on the failure of the mixture ignition in a determined cylinder.
The said method presents the drawback that it determines an anomalous functioning of the said internal combustion engine with damaging effects for the said engine and for the functioning of the vehicle in which the said engine is mounted.